1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resilient device, and more particularly to a resilient device for a drum pedal and having two bearings for smooth operation of the drum pedal.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A drum pedal is used to beat against a bass drum sound the bass drum. With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional drum pedal (80) comprises a base (81), a pedal body (82), two stands (83), a driving shaft (84), a connecting seat (85), a drumstick (86), two resilient devices (87) and a chain (88).
The pedal body (82) is mounted pivotally to the base (81) and has a moving end. The stands (83) are separately mounted on the base (81) and are parallel to each other and each stand (83) has a top end and a bottom end. The driving shaft (84) is mounted pivotally between the top ends of the stands (83) and has two ends separately protruding out of the stands (83). The connecting seat (85) is mounted on the driving shaft (84). The drumstick (86) is attached to the connecting seat (85). The resilient devices (87) are separately attached to sides of the stands (83) and each resilient device (87) includes a stationary fastener (871), a driven fastener (872) and a spring (873). The stationary fastener (871) is mounted on the end of the driving shaft (84). The driven fastener (872) is connected pivotally to the stationary fastener (871). The spring (873) is mounted between the driven fastener (872) and the bottom end of the stand (83) and has a bottom end. The chain (88) is connected between the moving end of the pedal body (82) and the connecting seat (85).
When the pedal body (82) is stepped on, the driving shaft (84) is driven by the chain (88) to pivot. The pivotal movement of the driving shaft (84) thus drives the connecting seat (85), the drumstick (86) and the stationary fastener (871) to pivot as well and the drumstick (86) to beat the base drum. Meanwhile, the driven fastener (872) is driven to pivot and the spring (873) is stretched to store a recoil force. When the pedal body (82) is released, the spring (873) provides the recoil force to drive the drumstick (86) away from the base drum and to return to an original position automatically. Because the pedal body (82) and the drumstick (86) move synchronously, the base drum is conveniently actuated by stepping on the pedal.
To reduce friction, a bearing is securely mounted between the stationary fastener (871) and the driven fastener (872). The bearing allows the stationary fastener (871) and the driven fastener (872) to pivot smoothly and benefits transmission of the recoil force and stepping on the pedal body (82). However, the bottom end of the spring (873) is connected to the bottom end of the stand (83) and can not oscillate, so the friction between the bottom end of the spring (873) and the stand (83) requires more input when stepping on the pedal body (82).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a resilient device for a drum pedal to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.